This invention relates to an ice fishing device and more particularly a normally unattended device which provides a visual signal when a fish takes the hook and pulls off line.
Ice fishing is a very popular winter activity in many areas where lakes or ponds freeze over in the winter to a depth sufficient to support humans. It is customary for the ice fisherman to cut a hole in the ice and insert tackle in the water in one or more places and then attempt to keep warm. The various gear used by ice fishermen usually includes a visual signaling device which is activated when a fish hits and starts to pull out line. These devices are commonly known as tip-ups.
These devices, when operatively positioned, generally comprise an upright column member having an essentially perpendicular support member which bridges the hole in the ice. A reel is positioned on the column member and immersed in the water. A flexible signaling mast is carried at or adjacent the top of the column member and bent over and held by a retainer in a retracted position until line is pulled from the reel. An actuator member is rotatably carried on or in the column member. The actuator member is rotated by a cam on the reel and upon rotation will release the flexible member from its retainer. Usually a flag is positioned on the end of the flexible member for increased visibility. The actuator member is enclosed in a sleeve between the reel and the retainer. Problems occur when water freezes in this sleeve and the actuator cannot rotate. The generally accepted technique of preventing freeze up of the actuator rod in the sleeve is to provide a low temperature lubricant in the sleeve.
The present invention provides a new and improved sealing and bearing arrangement for the actuator rod which prevents freeze up and does not require a lubricant. The present invention further provides a tip-up of simplified construction where the actuator rod is also the retainer for the flexible signaling mast
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tip-up of the type described.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tip-up of the type described which has a minimal number of parts and is economical in construction.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tip-up of new and improved construction which eliminates the problem of ice impeding the operation of the actuator member and eliminates the need for a signal mast retainer on the column.
Briefly stated, an ice fishing device embodying the invention, in one form thereof comprises a column member adapted to be supported in an upright position in an ice hole in an operative position, support means are pivotally mounted to the column member adapted to span an ice hole and support the column member in an upright position. A reel is rotatably mounted to the column member and positioned thereon to be underwater when the column member is in an operative position. A flexible signal mast is attached to the column member at the upper end thereof, and is bendable essentially one hundred eighty degrees to an armed position and will spring upright when released from the armed position. A first bearing bracket is mounted to the column member at a lower position below water when the column member is in an operative position and a second bearing bracket is mounted to the column member at an upper position above water when said column member is in an operative position. The bearing brackets receive a sleeve there between and sealing means are provided in the bearing brackets at the ends of said sleeve. An actuator rod extends through the sleeve and sealing means and is rotatable therein. The actuator rod has a crank at the end thereof adjacent the reel. An offset cam on the reel is adapted to engage the crank and rotate the actuator rod. The actuator rod has a signal mast engaging means at the upper end thereof engaging the free end of the signal mast and holding the signal mast in an armed position. When rotated by pay-out of line from the reel the actuator rod will release the signal mast and permit it spring back to a vertical position.